


одна жизнь, одна встреча

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Sakusa, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Sakukita friendship, unspecified time period, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: Грешно лгать ближнему своему. Но лгать самому себе — ещё бóльший грех.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	одна жизнь, одна встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one life, one encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466772) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



— Оми-сан!

Сакуса встрепенулся — когда он успел задремать? — и оказался лицом к лицу с большим чёрным вороном. Над землëй низко висело солнце; его свет окутал двор золотистой дымкой. Прохлада ранней весны поцеловала его щёки, и он сказал себе спасибо за то, что вовремя вспомнил и натянул свой хантен¹, прежде чем выйти на веранду.

— Хината? Что ты принёс мне?

Хината шевельнул блестящими перьями и протянул лапку. К еë щиколотке бордовой нитью был привязан свёрток.

— Послание!

— Ах, от Киты-сана. — Сакуса развязал нить, стараясь не касаться чешуйчатой кожи на вороньей лапке. Кто знает, где тот побывал? Стоило ему начать разворачивать свёрток, как Хината возмущённо вскрикнул. Сакуса поднял взгляд и увидел, что ворон прыгал на месте, словно нетерпеливый пёс.

— Верно.

— Угощение! — чуть ли не взвизгнул ворон, когда Сакуса зашёл в дом.

— Да, я и в первый раз тебя расслышал. — Он всегда держал наготове несколько сваренных вкрутую яиц в коробке с кусочками льда — на случай, если к нему заглянет кто-нибудь из его соседей-животных. Хината жевал маленькими кусочками, зато быстро. Бокуто, огромная рогатая сова, сначала сдавливал их своими когтями, раскалывая скорлупу. Комори, проворная ласка, проглатывал целиком, чем каждый раз удивлял Сакусу.

Пока ворон радостно поглощал своё угощение вместе со скорлупой, Сакуса вновь опустился на колени перед низким столом. Одним движением потянул за нить, и свёрток развернулся. Перед ним оказались два листа бумаги.

Один содержал письмо, написанное безупречным почерком Киты-сана. Иероглифы располагались настолько идеально, что Сакуса время от времени задумывался, нет ли у того собственного печатного станка. Однако Сакуса отложил письмо в сторону. Он был рад получить известие от своего друга — единственного друга — но другой лист был важнее.  
  
То был лист традиционной бумаги васи, края которого были расписаны вручную золотистыми завитками и узорами с животными мотивами. В центре располагалась одна из особых каллиграфий Киты. Сакуса провёл пальцем по иероглифам, выведенным кистью. 一 期 一 会. «Одна жизнь, одна встреча».

Хотя Кита присылал письмо, его истинным посланием всегда была каллиграфия.

Сакуса ощутил, как уголки его губ дрогнули в едва заметной улыбке. Бережно отложил каллиграфию в сторону и взял в руки письмо Киты.

_Мой дражайший друг Сакуса,_

_Сердечно благодарен тебе за подарок и добрые пожелания. Половину бутылки я преподнёс Инари, оставшееся разделил со своей бабушкой. Мы никогда раньше не пробовали саке из Канто; я оценил, каким сухим и лёгким оно оказалось. Хотя послевкусие не пришлось мне по душе. Осмелюсь заявить, что лучшее саке всё-таки у нас в Хёго. Тем не менее, я молюсь, чтобы Инари получили от твоего подарка столь же большое удовольствие, как я. Да воздадут они сил моей бабушке._

_Что касается твоего особенного состояния: боюсь, я не слышал ни о ком, кто в наше время был бы похож на тебя. Лишь в старинных историях и сказках. Пожалуйста, не сомневайся, что я верю тебе и продолжу поиски. Буду сообщать обо всём, что удастся выяснить._

_Надеюсь увидеться с тобой осенью на Свадьбе Лисы; но помни, что за моим столом место для тебя найдётся в любое время.  
  
Да хранит тебя Инари._

_Твой,  
Кита Шинске_

Сакуса аккуратно свернул письмо обратно в свёрток, снова обвязал его бордовой нитью. Ещё когда они только начали переписываться, Кита попросил его сжигать каждое полученное письмо. Не ради сохранения тайны переписки — хотя истинной причины Сакуса не совсем понимал.

Откровенно говоря, Сакуса не понимал в Ките многого. Тот был загадкой: простой — но многогранный; холодный — но умел согревать; сбивал с толку — но был ясным как день. И хотя Кита всего на год старше Сакусы, казалось, в глубине его глаз хранились все тайны вселенной. Порой Сакуса сомневался, что Кита был человеком. Может, он сам был Инари — божеством, что скиталось среди людей, спасаясь от скуки бессмертия.

«Боюсь, я не слышал ни о ком, кто в наше время был бы похож на тебя», — написал он. У Киты не было причин лгать, потому лгал он крайне редко. И всё же Сакусе было трудно поверить, что Кита не был по-своему связан с магией.

— Оми-сан! — выдернул его из размышлений писк Хинаты.

— Да? — Он аккуратно положил свёрток рядом с листом с каллиграфией.

— Я пошёл? — Хината расправил крылья, его пёрышки затрепетали.

— Ступай.  
  
Сакуса смотрел ворону вслед до тех пор, пока тот не превратился в чернильное пятнышко над розовым горизонтом.

* * *

Лишь когда храмовый комплекс Итачияма полностью погрузился в ночную тьму, Сакуса решил, что пора возвращаться в дом.

— Полагаю, стол можно оставить снаружи, дождя быть не должно, — подумал он вслух, что больше походило на бормотание, нежели на полноценную речь.

Он только взял в руки фарфоровый чайник, когда его внимание привлекла тень движения.

— Здравствуйте?

Местные жители никогда не посещали храм после захода солнца, и конечно же, они никогда не приближались к его личным покоям, расположенным на территории храма. Возможно, его пытался напугать Комори. Возможно, то был кролик, которого он ни разу не встречал прежде. А возможно, это был злоумышленник — человек, и при оружии.

Сакуса отчаянно желал, чтобы в его руках оказался один из его луков для кюдо², а не хрупкий чайник. Он осторожно отступил назад, его сердце грозило выпрыгнуть из груди.

Он нашёл небольшое утешение в том, что если ему и грозила скорая смерть, то он встретит её в стенах своего чистого дома.

Но Сакуса не умер.

Вместо убийцы с мечом в живой изгороди пряталась рыжая лисица.  
  
— О. — Он заставил себя выдохнуть, прогоняя тревогу прочь. Опустил руку с чайником обратно на стол. — Ни разу не видел вас раньше.

Лисица приблизилась; еë чëрные лапы ступали через сад с опаской.

— Как вас зовут?

Она остановилась; коричневые глаза сузились. Сакуса опустился на колени в надежде, что так его крупный силуэт в тусклом свете будет выглядеть менее устрашающим.

— Не нужно меня бояться. — Многие из зверей, которых он повстречал в своей жизни, поначалу его опасались. Им нужно было прежде убедиться в его дружелюбии. По словам Киты-сана, животные редко — если вообще когда-либо — встречали людей, которые бы их понимали. Но как только они к нему привыкали, то начинали относиться лучше, чем большинство людей.  
  
Лисица лишь улыбнулась — её глаза сузились в весёлые щёлочки-полумесяцы — а потом махнула хвостом и снова исчезла в кустах.

* * *

Храмовый додзё³ погрузился во мрак, единственным источником света в котором были мерцающие фонари. Сакуса вставил очередную стрелу и оттянул локоть назад. В кустах послышался шорох, который он намеренно пропустил мимо ушей. Выровнял дыхание.

Выпустил стрелу — лук вздрогнул в руках, звякнула тугая тетива — и стрела со стуком врезалась точно в цель. Метнул взгляд к кустам и увидел, что за ним наблюдала лисица.

— Вы вернулись. — Он опустил лук.

Лиса прошлась по низкой траве через лужайку и запрыгнула на край деревянного помоста додзё. Сакуса вернул на место своё оборудование для кюдо и вежливо поклонился, благодаря за службу.

— Как самонадеянно, — отметил он, глядя, как лисица свернулась в уютный калачик. — Я недавно помыл полы. Надеюсь, ваши лапы чистые.

Лисица склонила голову, отводя взгляд.

— Полагаю, это «нет» по поводу лап. — Сакуса опустился на колени рядом с ней. Вздохнул: — Вы можете разговаривать со мной. Однако могу понять, почему вы этого не делаете.  
  
Лисица пристально посмотрела на него янтарными глазами. Сакуса разговаривал с воронами, совами, котами и многими другими. Он выучил их язык тела и научился понимать даже тогда, когда те не отвечали ему словами. Но с лисой он встретился впервые, и её выражения были ему незнакомы; прочесть их он не мог.

— Если вас это успокоит, я получил этот дар ещё ребёнком. — Сакуса чуть подвинулся и притянул колени к груди. — Дар понимать животных. Никакому демону ради него я душу не продавал.

Лисица опустила голову, засунув нос под кончик пушистого хвоста.

— Мы полны подозрений, боимся неопределённого и странного. Жители этого города тоже меня боятся. Полагаю, я к этому привык.

Сквозь ветви дерева гинкго струился лунный свет, подсвечивая лисий мех. Она закрыла глаза, дыхание стало ровным.

— Тем не менее, — Сакуса поднялся на ноги, следя за тем, чтобы ненароком не задеть полами хакама⁴ шерсть своего компаньона и не потревожить его сон, — было бы здорово завести ещё одного друга.  
  
Его взгляд переместился с лисицы на мишени, расположенные кругом на стенах. Придётся прийти после утренних молитв, чтобы вытащить стрелы. Сейчас же — Сакуса не смел шуметь больше необходимого. Надел сандалии у дверей додзё и проследовал по мощёной тропе в свои личные покои.

* * *

石の上にも三年. Каллиграфию Киты окружали розовые сливовые цветы, украшенные сусальным золотом. «Следуй своему пути до конца». Сакуса сложил руки вместе и прижал к лицу в немой благодарности.

_Мой чудесный друг Сакуса,_

_Я был очень рад так скоро вновь услышать от тебя. Твой друг-ворон здорово облегчает проблему с расстоянием. Как бы я хотел понимать его так же, как ты. Уверен, что у него в запасе множество историй._

Сакуса улыбнулся про себя. Хината никогда не произносил больше пары слов за раз, только краткие и громкие восклицания. Но Ките он решил этого не говорить: пусть его друг представляет то, что ему хочется.

_Интересно слышать, что тебя посетила лисица. Хотя я и являюсь священником Инари, но, боюсь, я не знаток поведения лисиц._

_Однако я часто встречаю лисиц в своём храме. Однажды вечером посетитель оставил для Инари тарелку с тофу, но его быстро стащила серая лиса. С тех пор я оставлял для них больше еды и выяснил, что они очень любят тофу и, что удивительно, маринованные сливы._

_Кажется, твой новый друг всё ещё тебя опасается, несмотря на свою дерзость. Покорми его — возможно, это расположит его к разговору._

_В ответ на твой вопрос о моей бабушке — она вылечилась от болезни и быстро восстанавливает силы. Мне стоит ещё раз поблагодарить тебя за саке; должно быть, Инари приняли его с радостью._

_Пожалуйста, приезжай поскорее._

_Как всегда — да хранит тебя Инари.  
  
Твой,  
Кита Шинске_

Сакуса аккуратно свернул письмо и закинул его в печь; бумагу быстро поглотили языки пламени.

* * *

Грохот снаружи прогнал сон Сакусы.

— Что вы наделали? — сухо спросил он, оглядывая представшую его взору мокрую с лап до головы лисицу. Оставленная снаружи миска лежала перевёрнутая, сливы были раскиданы по всей веранде, а деревянный пол начал темнеть, пропитываясь разлитой водой. Сакуса вздохнул: — Только вчера здесь всё протирал.

Лисица взвыла чуть ли не ультразвуком, который хлёстко ударил по барабанным перепонкам Сакусы.  
  
— Вот не надо мне тут, — отчитал он, переворачивая миску обратно. Приподнял края пижамных штанов и закатал их, свернув в несколько раз. Молча помолился, чтобы в колодце хватило воды на уборку. — Сливы, кстати, сами убирайте.  
  
— Спасибочки! — Голос сразил Сакусу. Он поскользнулся на сливовом месиве и чуть не растянулся на полу. _Лис_ взмахнул мокрым хвостом и кинулся жадно подбирать плоды.

— З… заговорил.  
  
Острые клыки впились в сморщенную сливу, розоватый сок брызнул на и без того мокрую древесину.

— Агась! Думал, и так меня понимаешь?  
  
Сакуса глубоко выдохнул.

— Сегодня… — он посчитал по пальцам, — …шестой день с тех пор, как ты начал ко мне приходить.  
  
— И чё? — Лис сверкнул зубастой ухмылкой. — Щас же говорю, правда?

— Как тебя зовут?

— Сначала ты.

Сакуса сел на сухой участок веранды, свесив ноги с её края.

— Оми.  
  
— Просто «Оми»? — Лис сузил глаза.

— Это единственное имя, которое я могу тебе назвать. — Он никогда не сообщал животным своего полного имени. Было невозможно предугадать, с кем они могли бы поделиться этой информацией.  
  
— Зови меня Цуму. — Лис облизнул губы, оскалившись. — И это единственное имя, которое я могу тебе назвать.  
  
_Дерзкий._

— Рад знакомству. В следующий раз оставлю тебе побольше слив, но есть их будешь во дворе.

— И чего в этом весёлого? — вновь заскулил Цуму.  
  
— Или ты ешь аккуратно, или не получишь никаких слив.

Лис сморщил нос, шумно принюхиваясь.

— Ладно.

Цуму слопал последнюю сливу и сиганул в кусты, стряхивая с хвоста капли воды.  
  
— Вот засранец, — проворчал Сакуса.  


* * *

Сакуса бездумно вытер пот обнажённым предплечьем.

— Твою ж… — пробормотал он, глядя на след красной краски на коже. — Ну, всё равно ведь принимать ванну. Немного лишней краски, что с того? — вздохнул он про себя, не до конца веря собственным утешениям.

Сложил ладонь козырьком, оглядывая свою работу. Солнце светило сильно, жарко; по небу плыло одно-единственное облако. Оно, конечно, к счастью — ничего не навредит свежей краске, обратился он к тории⁵. Вот только от жары негде было спрятаться. Он боялся проснуться завтра и найти на коже ожог того же цвета, что и ворота перед ним.  
  
Мимо прошли две женщины в просторных юката; спрятались под одним зонтом на двоих. Их сандалии звонко стучали по мостовой. Сакуса не упустил из виду, как они отвели от него взгляд и начали перешёптываться.

— Скажи, Оми-кун… — Сакуса вздрогнул от неожиданности. Обернулся и увидел Цуму. Лис сидел у основания статуи Райдзин, обернув хвостом каменную лапу ками.

— Цуму.

— Почему они так к тебе относятся? Из-за краски на лице?  
  
— Это обязательно спрашивать?  
  
— Ну, да, с тобой же вроде всё нормально.

— Ты лис.

— И?

— Ты не знаешь, каковы люди по своей природе и чего они от тебя ожидают.  
  
Цуму хмуро скривился.

— И что же они ждут от тебя?

— Чтобы я был обыкновенным, порядочным, общительным молодым человеком. — Сакуса нанёс кистью очередной широкий мазок новой краски поверх старой на воротах. — Без каких-либо магических способностей. Даже если магия весьма мирская. Чтобы хотел стать столь желанной для общества опорой, которой является священник, а не просто небезызвестным хранителем храма. Чтобы за него можно было с гордостью выдать свою дочь замуж.  
  
— Замуж за тебя?  
  
Сакуса взглянул на ступени, ведущие к храму Итачияма.

— Я владею этим храмом. Настолько, насколько им может владеть человек, как я полагаю. Другие местные молодые люди или закаляют сталь на заводах, или работают в полях, или ушли воевать за правительство. Жизнь жены священника была бы весьма мирной.  
  
— Ты бы хотел жениться?  
  
— Нет. — Сакуса хотел бы на этом закончить, но чувствовал кожей, как янтарные глаза прожигали его затылок. — Есть вещи, которых девушки ждут после свадьбы. Таких, как дети или… — Он запнулся, подбирая слова, пока вытирал тряпкой вспотевшую грудь. — В таком плане люди меня не интересуют.

— В каком таком?

— Ты зверь, догадайся сам.

Цуму рассмеялся:

— Вот недотрога.

* * *

— Цуму, а всё-таки, почему ты здесь?

Они сидели вдвоём в прихожей дома Сакусы. Сам Сакуса на коленях, одной рукой крепко держал кисть, другой прижимал к полу отрезок наполовину готового коинобори⁶. Цуму, обиженный, что ему запретили свободно разгуливать по комнате, свернулся на верхней полке книжного шкафа.  
  
Лис шевельнулся и недоуменно склонил голову.

— Что? Ты против?

Сакуса вытер кисть тряпкой и отложил их в сторону.

— Нет ли у тебя, не знаю, своих звериных дел?  
  
— Звериных дел? — рассмеялся лис.

— Вроде того, чтобы самому охотиться за своей проклятой едой?

— Оу-у, Оми-кун. — Он махнул хвостом. — Зачем мне охотиться, если ты всё делаешь за меня?  
  
Сакуса дважды проверил, осталась ли на ладонях краска, и только потом уткнулся в них лицом. Научился на горьком опыте покраски тории в начале месяца.

— О нет, ками-сама, что я натворил. Я сделал из него домашнего питомца.

— Пф-ф, не драматизируй. Я вполне могу сам о себе позаботиться. Мне просто нравится проводить время с тобой. С тобой весело болтать.  
  
Сакуса поднял голову и взглянул на Цуму.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Конечно.

Он снова закрылся руками — спрятал улыбку, что расцвела на лице. Вспомнил о других животных, с которыми виделся часто. Они все были дружелюбны и любезны с ним. Приносили подарки и послания в обмен на угощения. Но никто из них не проявлял особого интереса к тому, чтобы стать его другом. В отличие от Цуму.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, — тихо сказал Сакуса.

— Не совсем догоняю, за что спасибо, но всегда пожалуйста!

— Просто… так здорово завести ещё одного друга.

Цуму спрыгнул со своей полки; чёрные лапы зашуршали по полу, накрытому татами. Он медленно приблизился к Сакусе и сел у его коленей.

— Цуму? — Сакуса отнял руки от лица. — Могу ли я?..

Лис кивнул, и Сакуса протянул руку. Пальцы зарылись в рыжий мех. Он видел его в грязи, мокрым, перепачканным в сливовом соке, поэтому весьма удивился, насколько мягкой и пушистой была его шерсть. Сместил ладонь к голове, почесал за ухом. Цуму улыбнулся; его глаза блеснули полумесяцами.

— Спасибо, — тихо повторил Сакуса.

Напоследок взъерошив лисью макушку, Сакуса вернулся к прорисовыванию чешуек коинобори. Как бы ему не хотелось позволить Цуму улечься на его колени и проваляться с ним так весь день, ему ещё нужно было нарисовать четыре плаката для Дня Детей.

* * *

В пасмурный июньский полдень по двору храма разнёсся знакомый голос.

— Сакуса-кун!

— Ха? — Сакуса оторвал взгляд от прутьев тростника, плетением которых занимался, и увидел перед собой седовласого мужчину. Цуму дёрнул ушами, задевая ткань юката Сакусы. — Кита-сан?  
  
— Здравствуй.

Сакуса вскочил на ноги и быстро поклонился. Цуму, который остался без своей «подушки», возмущëнно заскулил.  
  
— Теперь можно без этого, — мягко улыбнулся Кита. — Мы все здесь друзья.

— Давай помогу с вещами. — Сумка священника оказалась на удивление увесистой. Сакуса попытался сделать вид, что ему ничуть не тяжело. Хотя что это он, Кита ведь всё равно видел всё.

— А это, должно быть, Цуму, — произнёс Кита, переведя безмятежный взгляд на лиса, шедшего рядом с ними.

— Да, — сдавленным от напряжения голосом ответил Сакуса. — Я ему чем-то понравился.

Кита мягко рассмеялся.

— Тебя это, возможно, удивит, Сакуса-кун, но ты куда лучшая компания, нежели сам о себе думаешь.

Цуму издал хриплый звук.

— Что он сказал? — с улыбкой спросил Кита. — Он согласен?

Цуму задрал голову, впившись в Киту янтарными глазами.

— Он ничего не говорил, — ответил Сакуса.

Он толкнул входную дверь в дом и пропустил Киту и Цуму вперёд. Кита остановился в гэнкане, чтобы снять сандалии, а вот лис тут же убежал внутрь, скрывшись в глубине дома.

— Хм, что же его так расстроило?

— Я принёс сливы, — сказал Кита, когда Сакуса положил его сумку на пол. Это отчасти объяснило её впечатляющий вес. — Возможно, это сделает моё пребывание здесь менее тяжёлым для него. Я хотел бы произвести хорошее впечатление на твоего дорогого друга.

— Мой… — пробормотал Сакуса, вглядываясь вглубь коридора. — Можем попробовать выманить его, когда ты распакуешь вещи и расположишься.

— Ему нужно время. Не будем его торопить.

— Что ж, Кита-сан… Что привело тебя в Канто?

— Нужна ли человеку причина, чтобы навестить друга? — Кита смерил его своим фирменным нечитаемым взглядом. — Я хотел повидаться с тобой, но знаю, что ты слишком занят, чтобы выделить время на поездку в Хёго. Сейчас многие служители просят у Райдзина защиты от наводнений.

Словно призванные словами Киты, тяжёлые капли дождя застучали по керамической черепице.

— Ах, они никогда не заговаривают со мной. С тем же успехом меня здесь могло и не быть.

— Как жаль, что они не стремятся разглядеть, каков ты есть. Полагаю, большинство людей слишком зациклены на собственных взглядах. Тем не менее, я уверен, что они ценят вложенный тобою труд. Итачияма поистине красивый храм. Ты в праве гордиться собой.

— Это очень высокая похвала от тебя, Кита-сан. Я польщён.  
  
Кита вернулся на веранду; порывы ветра развевали его серебристые волосы. Сакуса никак не мог понять, был ли этот цвет натуральным или же тот каким-то образом сделал его таковым.  
  
Он вспомнил про белую прядь, рассекающую его собственную тёмную чёлку. Она была всегда, сколько Сакуса себя помнит. Его мама — до того, как ушла в мир иной — рассказала, что у неё принимала роды ками. После того, как он родился, ками поцеловала его лоб, благословив.  
  
Возможно, подобным образом благословили Киту. Хотя Сакуса сомневался, не являлся ли ками и сам Кита.  
  
— Если тебя это успокоит, то в дружбе важно качество, а не количество.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Сакуса. Зачем вообще ему кто-то ещë, когда у него был Кита? Когда у него был Цуму?  
  
Прошло несколько часов. Дождь стих, и только теперь лис вышел на свет. Сакуса с Китой сидели на веранде за низким столом, наслаждаясь красочным пурпурным закатом. На траве, не тронутой дождём, лиса ждала миска со сливами.  
  
— С возвращением, — сухо произнёс Сакуса, отпив свой саке. — Рад, что ты наконец соизволил выйти на люди.

— Рад, что ты соизволил выйти на люди, — передразнил Цуму, спрыгивая с веранды.  
  
— А он милый, как ты считаешь? — Кита опустошил пятую чашку за ночь. Сакуса на секунду заподозрил, что тот не пил, а выливал саке в щель на полу, потому что ни чуточки не пьянел.  
  
— Он нормальный. — Сакуса поставил локти на стол. — И куда менее очаровательный, когда вымазан в грязи. Или когда мне приходится вычёсывать его шерсть.  
  
— Ах, вот как? — Кита поднял брови, на губах проступила крохотная улыбка, причины которой Сакуса не понимал. Он отчаянно хотел бы узнать, о чём думает Кита вообще, но особенно хотел бы знать в этот момент.  
  
Цуму запрыгнул обратно на веранду — его миска уже опустела.  
  
Кита осторожно вытянул руку, позволяя Цуму обнюхать его.

— Думаю… ему можно меня погладить, — произнёс лис.

— Тебе не нужно пересиливать себя, если ты не хочешь, Цуму, — ответил Сакуса. — Он не обидится.  
  
Цуму на секунду задумался и кивнул.

— Всё нормально.

— Он разрешает, Кита-сан.  
  
Кита бережно провёл пальцем вверх по лисьей мордочке.

— Какой мягкий. — Цуму тихонько пискнул. — Лисы, которые приходят к моему храму, никогда не позволяют мне себя погладить. Тебе очень повезло, Сакуса.

Сакуса посмотрел на них двоих, подперев щеку ладонью.

— Да… думаю, да.

* * *

В храме Итачияма воцарилась мирная тишина. К концу лета жителям города больше не нужно было просить у Райдзина дождей или защиту от ураганов. После полудня проходил тёплый мелкий дождик, который подпитывал почву достаточно, чтобы урожай выдался здоровым.

Сакуса сидел в главной зале храма, бережно складывал новые сидэ⁷. Когда сезон дождей закончится, те, что остались снаружи и пропитались влагой, нужно будет сменить.

— Добрый день? — нарушил покой Сакусы чужой голос.  
  
В дверях стоял молодой человек в простом чёрном юката. Незнакомец, приблизительно одного возраста с Сакусой, с привлекательной внешностью и тяжёлым взглядом. Волосы его были причудливого оттенка — бледно-жёлтые, как зимний рассвет.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Храм Итачияма. Чем могу помочь? — Сакуса поднялся на ноги, расправил полы своего юката.

— Прошу прощения, могу ли я поговорить со священником? — Голос мужчины звучал слабо и неуверенно. То ли нервничал, то ли ему нездоровилось.

— Я… — запнулся Сакуса. — У нас нет настоящего священника, но я хранитель этого храма.

— Возможно ли снять здесь комнату?

— В городе есть гостиница, вниз по холму.

— Нет номеров, — его голос снова дрогнул. Навряд ли гостиница могла быть полностью заполнена, в середине-то августа.

— Тогда… полагаю, можете остановиться здесь. — Сакуса нашёл утешение в том, что он был на пару-тройку сантиметров выше незнакомца. Если тот пришёл с дурными намерениями, он сможет легко его задержать. — Но у нас нет комнат для постояльцев. Вам придётся остановиться в моих личных покоях.

— Спасибо. — Мужчина поклонился в пояс. — Боюсь, немногие решатся приютить кого-то вроде меня. Я ценю вашу доброту.

— Кого-то вроде вас? — эхом отозвался Сакуса.

Мужчина переступил порог храма и в мгновение ока изменился. Тёпло-карий цвет глаз обратился в сияющий янтарь, линии век оказались подведёнными чёрным и красным. Пряди светлых волос обернулись звериными ушами.

— Ах. Так вы кицунэ.

Незнакомец улыбнулся во весь рот.

— И чё, и всё? Обычно люди хотя бы из вежливости притворяются, что боятся, знаешь ли.

Сакуса понял, почему дрожал голос мужчины.

— …Цуму?

Пытался не выдать себя наглой манерой речи.

Улыбка незнакомца дрогнула, он нахмурился. К сверкающим глазам вернулся их естественный карий цвет.

— Уж больно ты догадливый, Оми-кун.

Сакуса приблизился на шаг. Им овладело некое первобытное желание, и прежде чем он успел логически осознать свои действия, его рука зарылась в белокурые локоны. Нашёл чувствительное место за лисьим ухом и почесал его, отчего Цуму легонько пискнул.

— Они такие же мягкие, как твой мех.

— Наоборот, — проговорил Цуму. — Это моё истинное обличие. Лисий мех такой же мягкий, как мои волосы.

Сакуса смерил взглядом стоящего перед ним человека.

— Почему?

— Ну тип, ухаживаю за ними, все дела?

— Нет, я… я не про то. — Сакуса медленно отнял руку от волос Цуму, запоздало вспомнив, что касаться ёкая без разрешения, вероятно, было запрещено. — Почему я?  
  
Цуму поймал его запястье и крепко вцепился в бледную кожу. Изогнутые когти впились в плоть до белых отметин. Сакуса дёрнулся, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки.

— Я мог бы забрать твою руку себе. — В глазах кицунэ плясали крошечные огоньки. Он стиснул когти ещё сильнее.

Затем Цуму ослабил хватку, передвинул пальцы выше, накрыв ими ладонь Сакусы.

— Но не буду, — промолвил он с уверенной улыбкой. — Мне нравится, когда ты ко мне прикасаешься.  
  
Сакуса с силой выдохнул. Взгляд переметнулся с лица Цуму к их рукам и обратно.

— Почему… я? — повторил он.  
  
Цуму подцепил большой палец Сакусы своим.

— Твой друг. Кита. — Он помолчал, позволяя Сакусе осознать сказанное. — Он молился за тебя чуть ли не каждый день. 'Нари, наверное, устали это слушать и отправили меня приглядеть за тобой.

Цуму улыбнулся. Сердце Сакусы билось встревоженной птицей, так и норовя вырваться из грудной клетки, пока кицунэ вырисовывал круги на его коже.

— По плану, я должен был оставаться здесь только месяц. Но я к тебе привязался.  
  
Сакуса отнял руку, но кожа продолжала покалывать на месте недавних прикосновений. Он опустил глаза, сжал-разжал пальцы.

— Во мне нет ничего особенного.  
  
— Тебе правда стоит почаще прислушиваться к Ките-сану. — Цуму рассмеялся. Его смех был красивым и мелодичным, будто бы звон колокольчиков эхом разнëсся по храму. — Он считает тебя особенным, а он никогда не ошибается.  
  
Сакусе казалось, будто он лежал лицом вниз в пруду кои, вселенная вращалась вокруг него, а сам он потихоньку тонул. Но чьи-то сильные руки поймали его за плечи.  
  
Он отчаянно желал отступить. Пятиться до тех пор, пока не споткнётся об алтарь. Чтобы Райдзин услышали его молитвы и сделали частью любой из картин, висевших на деревянных стенах храма. Отчаянно желал, чтобы Цуму или кто-либо ещё — никогда больше к нему не прикасались.  
  
Но тогда он разочарует Киту. Те холодные карие глаза разорвут его в клочья своим непреклонным взглядом.  
  
Грешно лгать ближнему своему, произнёс Кита в его голове.

Но лгать самому себе — ещё бóльший грех.  
  
Сакуса позволил себе опустить взгляд на кицунэ, который держал его за плечи. Тот тепло улыбался; в уголках его глаз появились крошечные морщинки.  
  
Он отчаянно желал протянуть руку и зарыться пальцами в светлые локоны.

Вот его правда.  
  
Сильные руки обвились вокруг его плеч, и Сакуса уткнулся лицом в шею Цуму. Когтистые пальцы зарылись в чёрные кудри.  
  
— Всё это время я знал, кто я есть, а ты нет, — прошептал Цуму ему в ухо. — Поэтому я не жду, чтобы ты ответил мне взаимностью, но…  
  
Цуму ослабил объятия и осторожно отодвинул голову Сакусы со своего плеча. Тот широко распахнул глаза.

— Думаю, я влюблён в тебя.

Сакуса хрипло рассмеялся.

— Поэтому ты так расстроился, когда приехал Кита? Ты ревновал?

Лицо кицунэ залило румянцем, чуть не слившись с цветом его подводки для глаз.

— Ты вообще его видел?! Красавец-священник, который совершенно от тебя без ума, в один прекрасный день заявляется к тебе на порог, и ты всерьёз думаешь, что я не буду ревновать?

Сакуса расхохотался. До него наконец дошло, насколько смехотворной была вся ситуация. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз так смеялся.

— Оми-кун! — проскулил Цуму. — Я только что, понимаете ли, в чувствах признался, а он смеётся!  
  
— И правда, прости.

Виноватым Сакуса себя не чувствовал.  
  
Он протянул руку. Их пальцы переплелись; кончики когтей Цуму мягко коснулись его кожи.  
  
— Ты прав. Я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, но…  
  
Другую руку он поднёс к лицу Цуму. Кицунэ прильнул к его ладони, ластясь; на лице расцвела мягкая улыбка.

Сакуса провёл большим пальцем по его щеке и вложил в этот жест больше, чем смог бы произнести вслух.

* * *

— Веди себя хорошо. — Сакуса поправил рукава своего хаори, поскольку холод позднего ноября грозил пробраться к нему под одежду. Он молча проклинал себя за то, что не взял с собой хантен.

— Знаю. — Цуму бежал рядом в обличье лисы, и холод его не беспокоил.  
  
Под ногами шуршали листья, мороз покусывал щёки.

— Свадьба Лисы — очень важное событие для храма Инаризаки. Гости приезжают на фестиваль со всей Хёго и не только, — произнёс Сакуса, когда они подошли к дому. — Для нас большая честь, что Кита-сан пригласил нас.  
  
— Знаю, — снова проворчал лис.

— У тебя шерсть что ли свалялась? Ты почему такой угрюмый?

— Хочу пойти с тобой, Оми-кун.

Сакуса вздохнул.

— Ты и так идёшь, идиот.  
  
— Нет, — возмущённо проскулил Цуму. — Хочу пойти не как лис.

Они начали подниматься по ступеням храма; статуи кицунэ следили за каждым их шагом.

— И Кита-сан, конечно же, не задаст никаких вопросов, если я появлюсь на его фестивале с обаятельным незнакомцем вместо своего верного пушистого друга.

Цуму бросил на него взгляд, прижав уши к голове.  
  
— А, Сакуса! Цуму! — Кита ждал их во дворе, наслаждаясь последними минутами покоя перед прибытием гостей фестиваля. На нём было чёрное хакама — такое же, как у Сакусы — но его хаори было красочного рыжего цвета. Сбоку к голове прицеплена резная маска серой лисы. — Рад видеть вас обоих.

— Взаимно, Кита-сан. — Сакуса поклонился, хоть и знал, что Кита этого не любит. Даже Цуму чуть-чуть склонил голову.  
  
Кита развернулся на пятках и повёл их к себе. В главной гостиной рядом с парой подушек был расстелен футон.

— Сакуса, у меня для тебя подарок. Подождите здесь.

Он вернулся из спальни с маской и свёртком из бумаги васи. Когда Сакуса начал развязывать нить, Кита поднял руку.

— Мне нужно заняться последними приготовлениями. Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома. Не торопитесь, — ласково улыбнулся он перед уходом.

Сакуса рассмотрел маску. То была чёрно-серая лиса с такими же тёмными глазами. Единственными пятнами цвета были бордовые полосы над глазами и на щеках. Он нацепил её сбоку головы.

— Тебе идёт, — сказал Цуму, прилежно сидевший на месте, обернув лапы хвостом.  
  
Сакуса потянул нить, обвязанную вокруг свёрнутой бумаги. То было очередное каллиграфическое послание. По краям Кита нарисовал бордовые розы, уголки были расписаны серебристыми чернилами. 異体同心. Под каллиграфией был крошечный портрет лисы с такими же отметинами, как у Цуму. Сакуса рассмеялся. Кита ничего не упускал из виду.

— Что там? — Цуму принял человеческое обличие и прислонился к плечу Сакусы. Чуть склонил лист бумаги к себе, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Оми-кун, ты же знаешь, я не могу это прочесть.  
  
Сакуса провёл указательным пальцем по каждому кандзи, читая их вслух:

— «Тела разные, сердце одно».  
  
— Ха? — Цуму вскинул голову. — Это чë, признание?  
  
— Да, — ответил Сакуса, откладывая листок на стол. — Но не от Киты-сана.  
  
— Чт… — начал Цуму, но быстро замолк, когда руки Сакусы заключили его в тесные объятия.  
  
— Я думал об этом с августа, и… — Сакуса глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как вместе с воздухом всё его тело наполнилось силой, и выдохнул. Подцепил пальцами подбородок кицунэ. Его янтарные глаза были размером с солнце. — Я тоже люблю тебя.  
  
Он притянул лицо Цуму к себе. Тот опустил ресницы.

— Хорошо, — прохрипел он перед тем, как Сакуса накрыл его губы своими.

— Оми-кун? — прошептал Цуму, когда они отстранились; их лица были так близко друг к другу, что ресницы Сакусы касались его кожи.

— Да?  
  
— Меня зовут Ацуму.  
  
Сакуса наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его снова.

— Киёми.

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер автора оригинала: [@andraste_](https://twitter.com/andraste_)  
> кард с пояснениями [eng] [здесь](https://bastigod.carrd.co/#one-life).
> 
> примечания к фику:  
> ¹ хантен - традиционная японская одежда (короткое зимнее пальто).  
> ² кюдо - искусство стрельбы из лука (японские традиции и философия, особая форма лука - интересная вещь, советую почитать [вики](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%BE))  
> ³ додзë - "это место, где неотесанный камень духа превращают в алмаз" ☝ а если проще - особая площадка для тренировок в боевых искусствах.  
> ⁴ хакама - традиционные японские длинные широкие штаны в складку, похожие на юбку.  
> ⁵ тории - ритуальные врата, устанавливаемые перед святилищами (храмами) религии синто.  
> ⁶ коинобори - украшение, развевающееся на ветру, сделанное из бумаги или ткани с рисунком карпа.  
> ⁷ сидэ - зигзагообразная бумажная лента, которую обычно прикрепляют к симэнаве (ритуальной верёвке из рисовой соломы) или тамагуси (жертвенной ветке). словом, одно из ритуальных украшений в храме.


End file.
